Spending time in the great outdoors is among the most popular fair-weather leisure time activities. Quite often, cooking and eating a meal is made part of the outdoor activity. Whether it is a family gathering, at a picnic or just having a cookout, a great deal of time is centered on the preparation and consumption of food. Most people commonly associate the use of a barbeque grill with outdoor cooking, however, cultural tastes run wide and there are a wide variety of foods from different cuisines that can be enjoyed outdoors as well. The taste of true Asian food is a favorite of many, but since many of these foods are prepared in a wok, the ability to enjoy them in an outdoor environment is limited. Additionally, Asian food prepared on an indoor wok in a residential environment suffers due to the lack of high heat availability which is limited by regulations. Thus, even with everything else being equal, food quality, technique, chef skill and the like, the special nuanced flavor associated with true Asian cuisine cannot be achieved.
Attempts in the past of been made to provide such portable cooking stations. U.S Pat. App. Pub. No. 2011/0041707 in the name of Delgadillo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,316 in the name of Jones, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0156311 in the name of Mac, U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,313 in the name of Lutes, and the B&S Black Waterless Wok Cooker.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which food may be cooked in a wok in an outdoor setting in an effort to address the concerns outlined above. The development of the mobile cooking wok fulfills those needs.